


Date With the Devil

by The_Sassiest_Trixster



Series: Whispers in the Dark [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sassiest_Trixster/pseuds/The_Sassiest_Trixster
Summary: It was a calm day in Heaven as Lee Taeyong was sitting in his office, working on some paperwork, enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee.  As he was working, he heard a dolphin-like screech, causing him to look up in shock.“What the hell?” he whispered to himself and before he knew what was happening, Jisung burst into his office, tears in his eyes.“Hyung!  Hyung!” he exclaimed.  Taeyong looked at him in shock.“Jisung!  What’s going on, what happened?” he demanded, immediately putting down his pen.  Jisung was panting harshly, almost choking on the tears that he was trying to hold back.“Lele, he…he was grabbed!” he wailed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Whispers in the Dark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663549
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Date With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Whispers in the Dark". I suggest reading Whispers in the Dark before reading this one, just because the story will make a lot more sense.

It was a calm day in Heaven as Lee Taeyong was sitting in his office, working on some paperwork, enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee. As he was working, he heard a dolphin-like screech, causing him to look up in shock.

“What the hell?” he whispered to himself and before he knew what was happening, Jisung burst into his office, tears in his eyes.

“Hyung! Hyung!” he exclaimed. Taeyong looked at him in shock.

“Jisung! What’s going on, what happened?” he demanded, immediately putting down his pen. Jisung was panting harshly, almost choking on the tears that he was trying to hold back.

“Lele, he…he was grabbed!” he wailed. Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“Grabbed? As in kidnapped?” he demanded. Jisung nodded, sobbing hard. Taeyong let out a growl.

“Do you know what the kidnapper looked like?” he asked. He knew it had to be a demon; no angel in their right minds would touch one of the Authorities.

“I…I think he was wearing a red velvet suit?” Jisung choked. Taeyong was quiet, thinking of which demon wore a red velvet suit, before his eyes widened in shock.

“Asaroth” he snarled as he shot to his feet. He then walked around his desk and stormed over to Jisung.

“Come on, Jisung, let’s go find Jaehyun” he ordered. Jisung nodded and quickly followed after Taeyong as the seraphim ran through the streets of Heaven, heading over to the holding place, where Jaehyun now worked alongside Yuta and Sicheng. When they reached the building, Taeyong threw open the door, making Yuta, Sicheng, and Jaehyun look up from their paperwork. 

“Taeyong? What’s wrong?” Sicheng asked, frowning at him. Taeyong let out a growled.

“Chenle was kidnapped by Asaroth” he snarled. Jaehyun, Yuta, and Sicheng fell silent before Jaehyun’s eyes began to glow red.

 **“He was what?!”** he roared. Taeyong nodded.

“We need a portal to Hell” he declared. Jaehyun nodded.

“Of course. But we need to be outside of Heaven for me to summon it” he stated. Taeyong hummed.

“Alright. Let’s go” he ordered. Jaehyun nodded and stood to his feet, Yuta and Sicheng standing to their feet as well.

“Do you want us to come?” Yuta asked. Taeyong looked at him and shook his head.

“No. If we bring you two along with myself, the other Authorities, and Jaehyun, Hell is going to think that we are starting another war” he explained. Yuta hummed.

“You have a point” he agreed. Taeyong then sighed and smiled slightly.

“Thank you for offering though” he thanked. Yuta smiled.

“We are Heaven’s backup after all. If you ever need anything, just shout. We’ll definitely hear you” he assured. Taeyong smiled again before he looked over at Jaehyun and Jisung.

“Let’s go” he declared. The demon and Authority nodded, quickly following after him as they ran out of the holding place and over to the Heavenly Gates. When they got there, the five other Authorities were shell shocked, save for Mark, who was fussing over Donghyuck.

“Mark. What happened?” Taeyong demanded as he, Jaehyun, and Jisung ran through the gate. Mark looked over at him and shook his head.

“We don’t know! We were just guarding the gate when a portal appeared and some demon dressed in a red velvet suit stepped out. He then attacked us before taking Chenle back through the portal!” he exclaimed. Jaehyun frowned.

“Is everyone alright?” he asked, looking at the Authorities. Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun nodded.

“We’re okay” Jaemin replied as Renjun pointed to Donghyuck.

“But Haechan’s not” he stated. Taeyong and Jaehyun looked at him with wide eyes.

“What?” they exclaimed at the same time before they both rushed over to Mark and Donghyuck, noticing a large cut on Donghyuck’s bicep that was bleeding black blood instead of red.

“Oh…that looks bad” Taeyong whispered as Jaehyun stepped forward, kneeling down before the Authority.

“Donghyuck…do you know what kind of blade you were cut with?” he asked gently. Donghyuck, who was sniffling and clutching at his arm (because it fucking hurt like a bitch), looked at him and shook his head.

“I don’t…” he replied softly. Jaehyun smiled softly and held out his hand.

“May I see?” he asked. Donghyuck nodded and held out his arm, allowing Jaehyun to gently take it and look at the cut.

“This needs to be looked at…” he murmured. Taeyong frowned and looked over at him.

“Do you think Doyoung and Taeil should take a look at it?” he asked. Jaehyun looked up at him and shook his head.

“No, this blade that cut Donghyuck was laced with something, which is why his blood is black and not red, like it should be. I can seal the wound for now, but we need to take him to see someone down in Hell” he explained. Taeyong hummed as Jaehyun looked at Donghyuck.

“This might hurt, but you have to trust me, okay?” he stated softly. Donghyuck nodded and quickly reached out for Mark, who took his hand and held it tightly as Jaehyun placed his hand over the wound and shut his eyes.

“AH!” Donghyuck cried, clutching Mark’s hand tightly as Jaehyun used his grace to seal the wound on Donghyuck’s arm.

“Shh, little one, it’s okay” Taeyong soothed, walking over to stand on the other side of Donghyuck. He then reached out, gently petting Donghyuck’s hair as Jaehyun continued to use his grace to seal the wound.

“It hurts” Donghyuck whimpered. Jaehyun opened his eyes and looked up at him, smiling apologetically.

“I know it does, I’m sorry” he apologized before he went back to concentrating, using just a little bit more of his grace to seal the wound. When the wound was sealed, Jaehyun looked up at Donghyuck and smiled.

“You did so well” he praised. Donghyuck smiled weakly before he looked over at Mark.

“Sorry about your hand” he apologized. Mark smiled and shook his head.

“My hand’s fine” he replied as Taeyong looked over at Jaehyun.

“Can you summon that portal now?” he asked. Jaehyun nodded before smirking, revealing a fang.

“One portal to Hell, coming right up” he declared as he waved a hand, summoning a swirling portal of ash and brimstone. 

“Woah…are we going through that to get Lele back?” Jeno asked, looking over at Jaehyun and Taeyong. Taeyong nodded.

“Mmhm” he replied before he looked over at Jaehyun.

“Ready?” he asked. Jaehyun laughed.

“I was about to ask you the same thing, angel” he replied. Taeyong smiled.

“Let’s go then” he declared before he looked over his shoulder at the six Authorities.

“Come on boys!” he called out before he ran and jumped through the portal, Jaehyun right on his tail. The six Authorities looked at one another with wide eyes before their gazes steeled and they ran after the demon and seraphim, jumping through the portal.

~*~*~*~*~

The seven angels plus one demon fell through the portal before landing in Hell with a mighty quake (Taeyong and Jaehyun’s landings were the ones who caused the quake; the Authorities weren’t powerful enough yet to cause all of Hell to shake). When they arrived, the six Authorities looked around in shock.

“So this is Hell?” Renjun murmured while Jaemin looked over at Taeyong.

“You were kept here, Hyung?” he asked. Taeyong hummed.

“I was. For a very long time” he replied softly. All of the Authorities fell silent as realization fell over them; that Taeyong had been through actual, literal, Hell and yet still came out as strong as he was the day he was kidnapped. Just then, there was a loud dolphin-like scream, making Jisung’s ears perk up.

“Lele!” he exclaimed. Taeyong and Jaehyun turned towards the scream as well, frowning.

“Where is it coming from?” Jaehyun murmured. Jisung then darted forward, looking over his shoulder at the others.

“We just have to follow the screams! That will lead us to Lele!” he exclaimed before he took off.

“Yah! Park Jisung!” Taeyong exclaimed, eyes wide as he ran after the youngest Authority. Jaehyun and the other Authorities ran after him, an almost comedic sight to see seven angels and a demon running after one another in Hell. Jisung continued to run through Hell until he suddenly came to a screeching halt, eyes with horror.

“LELE!” he screamed as Taeyong, Jaehyun, and the other Authorities ran over to him. All of their eyes widened in horror as well as they saw Asaroth, the demon the Authorities described as wearing a red velvet suit, holding Chenle by the neck of his white dress shirt over a chasm with lava down below. At Jisung’s shout, Asaroth looked over at them and grinned.

“Oo, how lovely. An audience” he purred. Taeyong then stepped forward, eyes glowing white.

“Asaroth, put him down. Now” he growled. Asaroth raised an eyebrow.

“Lee Taeyong. Fancy seeing you here. I heard you had escaped Hell, and yet, you’re back. Did you really miss us that much?” he sneered. Taeyong growled and took another step forward when Asaroth lifted Chenle slightly.

“One more step and I drop the boy” he boomed. Taeyong’s eyes widened and he let out another growl before he stepped back.

“Please, just let him go!” Jisung begged, tears coming to his eyes. Asaroth laughed.

“As if I’d listen to the pitiful begging of a lowly angel” he sneered. 

**“Then how about a direct order from the Devil himself?”** a voice snarled, causing Asaroth’s eyes to wide before he looked over his shoulder to see Johnny, with his black eyes, tail, and leather wings unfurled, standing before him. He wasn’t dressed in a black suit like the last time that everyone saw him, but instead was dressed in black leather pants, black combat boots, a black leather jacket, and a black t-shirt. This time he really did look like the Devil, especially the way that Human media protrayed him anyways. 

“My Lord” Asaroth stammered. Johnny then slowly sauntered towards him, a small but dangerous smirk on his face.

**“Why do you have an Authority in your possession, Asaroth? What are you planning on doing with him?”** he asked, voice soft. Asaroth gulped and blinked rapidly.

“Uh, I well, I was—” he started.

**“You were what?”** Johnny interrupted, tilting his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. Asaroth gulped again.

“Well, I was, um…” he started once more.

**“I really hope you weren’t planning on dropping him into that chasm because then I’d have to do something quite…violent in front of the kids over there and I really want to make a good first impression”** Johnny interrupted again, motioning to Taeyong, Jaehyun, and the other Authorities. Asaroth looked over at them before he looked nervously back at Johnny.

“Of…of course not” he replied. Johnny smiled, revealing his fangs.

**“Good. Now, put the kid down”** he ordered. Asaroth looked at him for a moment before he smiled cruelly.

“Of course, my Lord” he replied before he opened his hand, dropping Chenle over the edge and towards the pool of lava; the poor Authority letting out a dolphin shriek of fear. Jisung’s eyes widened in horror.

“LELE!” he screamed. 

**“God damn it Asaroth”** Johnny snarled before he suddenly lashed out with a roundhouse kick, sending Asaroth over the edge of the chasm. He then ran over to the chasm and jumped, causing Jaehyun and Taeyong’s eyes to widen.

“Johnny!” they exclaimed, running over to the edge of the chasm, the other Authorities running with them. They all watched as Johnny dove towards Chenle, who was still screaming as he fell, and scooped him into his arms, holding him close.

“I’ve got you, kid. I’ve got you” he soothed, petting Chenle’s hair comfortingly as the Authority buried his face in Johnny’s neck. He then flapped his massive wings and flew back to the edge of the chasm, looking over his shoulder to see Asaroth screaming in agony as he practically burned alive in the lava. 

_‘Serves you right’_ he thought to himself before he landed safely on the ground, far away from the chasm, Chenle safe in his arms.

“Chenle!” Taeyong exclaimed as he ran over to Johnny, eyes wide with worry, Jaehyun following behind him. Johnny looked over at them and smiled before he looked down at Chenle, folding his wings against his back as his eyes returned to normal and his tail disappeared.

“Hey, you okay kid?” he whispered. Chenle sniffled and pulled his face away from where it had been buried in Johnny’s neck, nodding.

“I-I’m okay” he assured. Johnny smiled, his smile warm and kind.

“Just a little traumatized, huh?” he teased gently. Chenle smiled slightly and nodded.

“Mmhm” he replied. Johnny laughed as he reached up to ruffle Chenle’s hair.

“Sorry about that” he apologized before he let go of Chenle and stood up, looking over at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“Well…not exactly how I wanted my first impression to go” he admitted. Taeyong smiled and shook his head.

“That’s alright. But thank you, you know, for saving Chenle” he thanked. Johnny waved his hand.

“I can’t let some asshole just chuck a kid off a chasm and into a river of lava below! I may be the Devil, but I have a heart and a decent moral compass” he stated. Taeyong smiled.

“I noticed” he replied as Jaehyun eyed Johnny up and down.

“You look good” he stated. Johnny smiled, revealing fangs.

“Thanks! This is my more…casual outfit” he explained. Taeyong and Jaehyun hummed, just as Johnny felt a tug on his jacket, causing him to turn to see Chenle staring up at him.

“Yes?” he asked gently. Chenle looked at him for a moment before he bowed ninety degrees.

“Thank you for saving me!” he exclaimed, making Johnny look down at him in shock.

“Uh—” he started when the other six Authorities bowed to him as well.

“Thank you for saving Lele!” they exclaimed at the same time. Johnny blinked at them, a small blush coming to his cheeks.

“Uh…y-you’re welcome” he thanked. Taeyong and Jaehyun laughed as Johnny cleared his throat, trying to rid himself of his embarrassment.

“So, you’re the Authorities that Taeyong was talking about” he stated, looking at the seven young men before him. The seven Authorities straightened up from their bowing and nodded.

“Yes sir” Jaemin replied. Johnny laughed and waved his hand.

“Oh God, please don’t call me sir. Johnny or Johnny hyung is fine” he stated. The seven Authorities smiled brightly; they liked the Devil (was that a weird thing to say?). They thought he was nice, even though he was dressed in all black and had fangs. 

“So, Tae, who’s who?” Johnny asked, placing his hands on his hips. Taeyong smiled as he motioned to Mark first.

“This is Mark Lee. Leader of the Authorities” he stated. Johnny smiled.

“Mark. Nice to meet you” he greeted. Mark blinked before he smiled widely.

“Nice to meet you too” he replied. Taeyong chuckled before he pointed to Donghyuck, whom he noticed looked a little pale.

“This is Lee Donghyuck” he continued. Donghyuck smiled weakly at Johnny.

“You can call me Hae—” he started before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

“Oh shit!” Johnny exclaimed, lunging forward to catch Donghyuck before he collapsed onto the ground.

“Hyuck!” Mark exclaimed, eyes wide as he knelt next to Donghyuck.

“Shit” Jaehyun hissed, making Johnny look over at him and Taeyong.

“Um…the fuck?” he asked. Jaehyun sighed.

“When Asaroth attacked, Donghyuck got slashed with a blade with some kind of poison on it. I sealed the wound, but I think the poison’s spreading” he explained. Johnny hissed.

“Well that’s not fucking good” he murmured before he hefted Donghyuck into his arms, carrying him princess style.

“We need to get him to the hospital. If we don’t, he’s going to die” he declared. 

“Please, Johnny hyung, don’t let Hyuck die!” Renjun begged, tears in his eyes. Johnny looked over at him and smiled.

“Don’t worry kid, I’m not” he assured before he looked over at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“The hospital’s not too far from here. I’ll just pop over there, you guys can catch up” he stated before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Woah…that’s so cool” Jeno whispered, eyes glittering in awe. The others nodded before Mark unfurled his wings.

“Let’s go after him!” he exclaimed. The other five Authorities nodded and unfurled their wings, taking to the air. Jaehyun unfurled his wings and shot into the air, about to guide the six angels to the hospital when he paused and looked down at Taeyong, who was hanging his head. Jaehyun frowned and descended back down to the ground, looking at Taeyong with concern.

“Angel? What’s wrong?” he asked gently. Taeyong slowly lifted his head and looked over at Jaehyun, smiling weakly.

“I can’t…fly. My wings…” he whispered. Jaehyun practically almost slapped himself in the face before he smiled apologetically.

“I’m sorry Angel, I completely forgot” he apologized before he walked over to Taeyong and easily scooped him into his arms, carrying him just like how Johnny had carried Donghyuck.

“Come on boys, the hospital’s this way” he called out as he shot into the air and flew towards where the hospital was, the Authorities flying behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived at the hospital, Jaehyun descended first, gently placing Taeyong on the ground as the other Authorities landed around them. They then all ran into the hospital, where they were greeted by Johnny and surprisingly, Kun.

“Oh! Kun” Taeyong greeted. The demon looked over at him and smiled.

“Taeyong. Nice to see you again” he replied. 

“Wow, hyung, you know all the demons” Chenle breathed. Taeyong laughed.

“No, I just met him during the War” he replied before he looked at Kun.

“I didn’t know you were a doctor” he stated. Kun smiled.

“I’m actually the director of the hospital” he replied. Taeyong’s eyes widened.

“Director, wow” he breathed. Kun smiled before he looked over at the Authorities.

“Oh, who are these little ones?” he asked. Taeyong smiled and turned to look at the Authorities.

“These are the Authorities. They guard our Heavenly Gates. This is Mark Lee, leader of the Authorities” he introduced, motioning Mark. Mark waved as Taeyong motioned to Renjun next.

“Huang Renjun” he introduced. Renjun smiled.

“Hi” he replied. Kun smiled in return.

“Hello” he greeted. 

“I’m Na Jaemin, and this is Lee Jeno!” Jaemin introduced, motioning to himself before pointing to Jeno beside him. Jaehyun then pointed to Chenle and Jisung.

“And that’s Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung” he finished.

“Our friend Haechan is admitted here” Jisung explained, looking at Kun with bright brown eyes. Kun frowned.

“Haechan?” he repeated. Mark nodded.

“Lee Donghyuck. Some of us call him Haechan, some of us call him Hyuck” he explained. Kun nodded in understanding.

“Oh, I see. Yes, he is admitted here with a nasty case of demonic blood poisoning” he stated. Johnny frowned.

“Demonic blood poisoning? Holy shit, how strong was the poison?” he asked. Kun shrugged.

“I don’t know. All I know is that if you hadn’t gotten him here sooner, he would have died” he replied. All the Authorities let out whimpers and Mark looked like he was about to faint. Kun realized what he had just said and quickly flashed them a fanged smile.

“But don’t worry, I have my best doctors working on him. If we’re lucky, he should be out of here later on today” he assured. Taeyong frowned.

“And if we’re not lucky?” he asked. Kun looked over at him and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Taeyong, the latest he’d have to stay down here is maybe two days. Just to make sure that everything is out of his system. But my doctors are quite capable, so I think he’ll be out of here soon” he assured. Taeyong let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh, thank God” he murmured. Johnny laughed.

“First time I’ve heard him be thanked down here” he teased. Taeyong huffed.

“Who do you thank?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Johnny shrugged.

“I normally don’t” he replied. Taeyong hummed.

“That makes sense” he mused. Kun then clapped his hands.

“It might be a while before your friend is released, so I would suggest maybe…heading back home?” he stated. Jaemin looked over at him and frowned.

“Like…go back to Heaven?” he asked. Kun looked at him and nodded.

“Yes” he replied. Johnny looked over at him and smiled.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll personally bring him back to Heaven myself. You have my word” he assured. The Authorities looked unsure, so Johnny just smiled fondly and walked over to them, kneeling before them.

“Hey, look at me” he instructed, his voice gentle but firm. All of the Authorities looked at him, their brown eyes bright, and he smiled kindly.

“I _promise_ I will bring Donghyuck back safely. Okay? Do you trust me?” he asked. The six Authorities nodded, making Johnny smile brightly, revealing his fangs.

“Great” he agreed before he stood to his feet and looked over at Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“Instead of making a portal, I’ll send you back myself” he declared. Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

“Oh?” he asked. Johnny smiled as he held up his hand.

“See you later, boys” he bid before he snapped his fingers, causing the eight supernatural beings to disappear in puffs of black smoke. Once they were gone, Johnny looked over at Kun.

“You’ll let me know when he’s good, right?” he asked. Kun nodded.

“Of course” he replied. Johnny smiled.

“Thanks, Kun” he thanked. Kun nodded again, smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

Up in Heaven, Jaehyun, Taeyong, and the six Authorities suddenly appeared at the Heavenly Gates; all of them slightly disoriented from traveling like that. 

“Wow…he’s so cool” Mark breathed. 

“You know, I’m not going to lie, I thought the Devil would be a lot scarier, but he just seems really chill” Jeno murmured. Renjun scoffed.

“He is scary; he’s the freaking Devil for God’s sake!” he exclaimed. Jisung frowned.

“Yeah but like…he didn’t seem scary around us” he replied. 

“Remember when he comforted us when we thought that Taeyong hyung died?” Chenle stated. 

“And when he literally saved Chenle from dying a horrible death?” Jaemin added. 

“He’s also personally bringing Hyuck back up here…I really don’t think he’s trying to hurt us, like those other demons” Mark finished. Renjun frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t know…” he murmured. Taeyong and Jaehyun, who were listening in on the conversation, looked at one another before Jaehyun smiled and stepped forward.

“Renjun, why don’t you trust Johnny?” he asked. Renjun shrugged.

“I don’t know; it’s just weird. He’s the Devil and yet…he doesn’t act like it either” he murmured. Jaehyun laughed.

“That’s just Johnny. But don’t be fooled, he does have his moments where you really do feel your soul shrivel up and die inside of you” he explained. Renjun hummed.

“And Renjun, didn’t you beg Johnny to not let Donghyuck die? You must have trusted him enough to beg him to save Donghyuck” Taeyong added gently. Renjun blinked before he blushed.

“Oh yeah” he murmured. Taeyong laughed as Jaehyun smiled and reached out, gently ruffling Renjun’s hair. Renjun giggled, just as Jeno let out a gasp.

“Guys…” he called out softly, making everyone turn to see a swirling portal of brimstone and ash suddenly appear before Heaven’s gate. They all watched as Donghyuck stepped out first, a bright happy smile on his face, looking completely back to normal. Johnny then stepped out behind him, making everyone’s mouth drop to the floor. The Devil was dressed in a red velvet suit, just like Asaroth, but the suit color was deeper and richer, almost a wine color, with a black dress shirt underneath. When Johnny promised to come in all of his _devilish_ glory, he did not disappoint.

“Okay, I take it back. He’s totally cool” Renjun declared. Everyone giggled at that statement as Johnny and Donghyuck walked over to them.

“Hyuck! How are you feeling?” Mark asked, concern in his eyes. Donghyuck smiled slightly.

“A lot better” he replied before he looked up at Johnny, smiling brightly.

“Thanks Hyung” he thanked. Johnny looked down at him and smiled fondly before he looked over at Taeyong and Jaehyun.

“I swear, looking at this kid’s smile is like looking at the fucking sun!” he exclaimed. Taeyong laughed.

“Ah, yeah, that’s what I think about all of their smiles” he replied as Jaehyun eyed Johnny up and down.

“You really pulled out all the stops, didn’t you?” he teased. Johnny looked over at him and laughed, his fangs flashing.

“I told you, I would show up in all my _devilish_ glory to make a good first impression. What do you think?” he asked, motioning to his suit.

“You look awesome, hyung!” Chenle exclaimed. Jeno nodded.

“You look super handsome” he added. Johnny grinned.

“I like your kids, Taeyong. They tell me what I want to hear” he teased. Taeyong smiled and shook his head before he motioned to the Heaven Gates.

“Would you like to come inside? We could show you around, introduce you to some of our friends” he offered. Johnny smiled and shook his head.

“Thanks, but maybe another time” he replied before he turned to look at the seven Authorities.

“It was nice to meet you boys. Be good and guard this gate well, understand?” he instructed. The seven Authorities nodded before bowing.

“Yes sir!” they replied. Johnny laughed and rolled his eyes before he looked over at Jaehyun and Taeyong.

“Take care, you two” he bid. Taeyong and Jaehyun nodded.

“You too, Johnny. Tell Ten we said hi” Taeyong replied. Johnny flashed a fanged smile.

“Will do” he agreed before he headed to his portal.

“Bye Johnny hyung! Thanks again!” Donghyuck called out. Johnny laughed and stopped, turning to look back at everyone.

“You’re welcome kiddo!” he replied, waving goodbye. The Authorities waved vigorously, bright smiles on their faces, while Jaehyun and Taeyong gave small smiles as they waved goodbye. Johnny smiled at them again before he let out a soft chuckle.

_‘Oh, I love those kids’_ he thought to himself before he stepped through the portal, the portal soon closing after him. Once he was gone, Taeyong and Jaehyun looked over at the Authorities.

“Now, I know you’re supposed to be guarding the gate, but, since we’ve had a very eventful day, I want you to go home and rest” he ordered. The Authorities looked at him in shock.

“But Hyung—” Mark started.

“Listen to your mother” Jaehyun interrupted. The Authorities blinked before they nodded, quickly heading inside to head back to their house to rest. As soon as they left, Taeyong turned to look at Jaehyun, raising an eyebrow.

“Am I their mother now?” he asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Jaehyun chuckled.

“You could be” he replied. Taeyong laughed before he let out a thoughtful hum.

“Does that make you their father then?” he asked. Jaehyun was quiet before he let out a soft chuff.

“Huh. Guess it does” he replied. Taeyong chuckled before he took Jaehyun by the hand and led him over so that they were both sitting in the middle of the Heavenly Gates, Taeyong resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder while Jaehyun wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist. 

“Tired, angel?” Jaehyun asked softly. Taeyong smiled slightly as he looked up at him.

“A little. Today was very…” he started, not sure what word could be used to describe how the day went.

“Eventful? Hectic? Tiring?” Jaehyun offered. Taeyong chuckled softly.

“Yes” he replied. Jaehyun chuckled this time and Taeyong could feel the rumbling as he leaned against the demon.

“Well, if you’re tired, angel, then rest. I’ll watch over Heaven” Jaehyun declared. Taeyong looked up at him in shock.

“Are you sure?” he breathed. Jaehyun looked down at him and smiled fondly before he leaned in to peck Taeyong on the lips.

“I’m sure, angel. Just rest. Nothing will get into Heaven, I promise” he assured when he pulled away. Taeyong smiled before he made himself comfortable against Jaehyun, shutting his eyes. Once he was sure that Taeyong was asleep, Jaehyun smiled softly.

_‘Sleep, my love. I’m here. I will keep you safe’_ he thought to himself, a fierce wave of protectiveness washing over him as he let his eyes melt red as he looked out over the vastness that was the sky and Heaven. No one was going to get past him; not if they valued their life. For Heaven was his home now and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it and everyone that he loved and cared for who lived in it safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please don't hesitate to leave comments, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!


End file.
